Monster High
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Merston High, de son nom officiel. Une bien étrange institution, à la sortie de Salem, fréquentée uniquement par des monstres. Vous en êtes un? Alors, bienvenue à Monster High.
1. Prologue : At the school bus

**Titre :** Monster High.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant.  
 **Warning :** Aucun pour l'instant.  
 **Summary :** Merston High, de son nom officiel. Une bien étrange institution, à la sortie de Salem, fréquentée uniquement par des monstres. Vous en êtes un? Alors, bienvenue à Monster High.  
 **Disclaimer :** Le gros de l'univers et plusieurs personnages à Mattel. Plusieurs personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Frankie Stein | Lagoona Blue | Jinafire Long | Alfred/États-unis | Kiku/Japon | Matthew/Canada | Francis/France | Gilbert/Prusse | Antonio/Espagne | Elizaveta/Hongrie | Yuan/Taiwan.  
 **M/A :** Salut tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, _Monster High_! Après une correction (moins longue que prévue, heureusement pour moi) suite à plusieurs découvertes, je vous présente une de mes oeuvres dont je suis la plus fière. Je vous conseilles tout d'abords de connaître le monde des monstres, notamment grâce à la série Web et les films, vu que plusieurs personnages seront présents. De plus, je tiens à conseiller à tous les lecteurs de lire d'abords _Un loup-garou au lycée?_ , qui est une sorte de préquelle, car j'y ferais référence à de nombreuses reprises.  
Je précise d'ailleurs autres choses, avant de vous laisser lire le prologue; dans cette fic, nous sommes fin janvier 2015, tous les élèves-monstres croisés dans la série Web et les films seront présents, je ne prends pas en compte la série livre même si je l'aime beaucoup sauf pour le terme "Normie", je me base également sur mes hypothèses et mes recherches. Et pour le nom des sports monstres, je prends principalement la version anglaise, car leur traduction ne me plaît pas vraiment.  
Bref, suite à ce long monologue, je vous dis bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Fright Song_ , Monster High

* * *

 **Monster High**  
 **Prologue : At the school bus**

 **07:45 AM**  
 **Boulevard of the Secret - Whale Street**  
Comme tous les matins, le bus cent-treize s'arrête au croisement de la rue Whale et du Boulevard du Secret. Son chauffeur, un squelette, fait embarquer sans se presser les dix-sept adolescents monstres entre quatorze et dix-huit ans qui l'y attendaient. Ceux-ci, en entrant dans l'autobus, continuent de bavarder tranquillement entre eux, certains prenant néanmoins la peine de saluer le chauffeur, qui le leur rend d'un simple et bref hochement de tête.  
Une fois qu'ils sont tous à l'intérieur, les portes grincent en se refermant, le moteur se remets à vroumir et le véhicule scolaire s'ébranles, avant de reprendre son déambulage dans les rues enneigées, froides et propres de New Salem, afin d'aller chercher la seconde moitié des étudiants du lycée pour monstres du coin.  
À l'arrière, les lycéens s'occupent de leurs affaires. Tout au fond, Frankie, Lagoona et Jinafire bavassent de tout et de rien. Plus loin devant elles, Alfred et Kiku discutent d'un nouveau jeu vidéo, tandis que sur le banc derrière eux, Samuel lit tranquillement un des romans de sa province bien-aimée, la tête de Matthew sur son épaule -car, comme d'habitude pendant la saison froide, celui-ci s'est endormi. Ailleurs, le BMT révise plus ou moins sérieusement pour le test de Maths Abominables prévu aujourd'hui, alors que Elizaveta recopie le cours précédent de Littérature monstrueuse que lui dicte Yuan. Les quatre autres élèves, eux, se contentent de lire ou d'écouter de la musique sur leurs ICercueils.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrête de nouveau. D'autres étudiants montent, vont rejoindre leurs camarades de classe. Lorsqu'ils sont tous à bord, le chauffeur referme de nouveau les portes du véhicule.  
Même manège de branle-bas de combat. Le bus est vieux, mais les étudiants s'en moquent. Pour eux, un bus datant des années quatre-vingt, c'est commun. Et malgré son aspect vieillot, il est parfaitement fonctionnel, comme un neuf.  
Les Normies ne comprendraient pas. Et ça leur convient.  
Musique, bavardage, devoirs terminés à la va-vite, lecture, études en vitesse. Train-train habituel de lycéens ordinaires, même pour les monstres.  
L'autobus embarque enfin sur l'autoroute 114. Rapidement, il est rejoint par neuf autres autobus scolaires, qui empruntent la même route que lui. Après quelques minutes de plus, ils quittent l'autoroute par une route secondaire, qui s'enfonce dans une forêt embrumée. Au bout de la route se dresse un gigantesque manoir mi-victorien, mi-gothique. Tranquillement, les véhicules de transport scolaire se stationnent devant. Leurs portes s'ouvrent, laissant sortir les étudiants qui, sans se presser, se dirigent vers les doubles portes grandes ouvertes.  
C'est un lundi matin tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire à Monster High.

* * *

 **Frankie Stein :** Composite. _Sorte de monstre à la Frankenstein. Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Lagoona Blue :** Fille d'une nymphe et d'un monstre d'eau salée. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Jinafire Long :** Fille du Dragon chinois. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Alfred F. Jones :** Loup-garou.  
 **Kiku Honda :** Fils de la Yuki-onna. _Personnnage du foklore japonais, personnifiant l'hiver et plus particulièrement les tempêtes de neige._  
 **Matthew Williams :** Fils de Nanuuq et de Sedna. _Nanuuq est le Tuurngait (esprit) de l'ours dans la mythologie inuit, alors que Sedna est la déesse inuit des animaux de mer et de la mer._  
 **Samuel Tremblay :** Fils du Bonhomme Sept-heures. _Croque-mitaine québécois._  
 **Francis Bonnefoy :** Fantôme.  
 **Gilbert Beilschmidt :** Composite.  
 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo :** Cuélebre. _Dragon-serpent ailé de l'Espagne celte._  
 **Elizaveta Erdevary :** Vamp. _Féminin de vampire._  
 **Yuan Ping :** Femme-renarde. _Équivalent chinois du kitsune._

* * *

 **M/A :** Pas mauvais, comme début, je trouve. J'espères que vous, chers lecteurs, avaient aimé et je vous dit à la prochaine! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre opinion, c'est très important!


	2. Premier chapitre : In classroom

**Titre :** Monster High.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant.  
 **Warning :** Un peu de langage vulgaire.  
 **Summary :** Merston High, de son nom officiel. Une bien étrange institution, à la sortie de Salem, fréquentée uniquement par des monstres. Vous en êtes un? Alors, bienvenue à Monster High.  
 **Disclaimer :** Le gros de l'univers et plusieurs personnages à Mattel. Plusieurs personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Bridgit/Britannia | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Alfred/États-unis | Arthur/Angleterre | Antonio/Espagne | Francis/France | Gilbert/Prusse | Yuan/Taiwan | Yao/Chine | Feliciano/Italie du Nord | Lovino/Italie du Sud | Ludwig/Allemagne | Lee/Hong Kong | Lili/Liechtenstein | Océane/Seychelles | Helena/Grèce Antique | Falbala/Gaule | Evangeline/États Confédérés. Mention de Makose/Native America | Nekhbet/Égypte Antique | Jinafire Long | Spectra Vondergeist | La directrice Sans-tête | Heath Burns.  
 **M/A :** Premier chapitre! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le langage texto, c'était nécessaire. Après tout, ce sont des adolescents. D'ailleurs, comme je n'ai jamais texté de ma vie, j'ignore comme ce langage fonctionne, alors j'ai dû me fier à moi-même, et comme je suis perfectionniste c'est pas facile même si j'ai pû trouver un minuscule cours là-dessus sur le Net... destiné aux parents. J'ai honte de moi...  
Bref. Si j'ai des fautes, dites-le moi, ça va vraiment me faire plaisir de corriger ça. Je hais le langage texto! L'anecdote auquel les personnages font référence ainsi que l'évènement survenant dans ce chapitre sont dans les liens ci-dessous. J'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Saison 1 - Épisode 4 - Le Remplaçant_ , Monster High France  
 _Saison 1 - Épisode 23 - Pleine lune_ , Monster High France

* * *

 **Monster High**  
 **Premier chapitre : In classroom**

 **08:45 AM**  
 **Mad Sciences Classroom, 11th grade**  
Bridgit passe paisiblement à travers les longues rangées de sa classe, observant avec attention les potions relaxantes que préparent ses étudiants. Les uniques sons perceptibles dans le grand amphithéâtre sont le froufrou de sa robe antique couleur miel à chacun de ses pas, les louches remuant les liquides multicolores et bouillonnants des petits chaudrons de fonte et les murmures que les binômes se partagent entre eux.  
Il n'est pas rare, en Sciences folles, de fabriquer une ou deux potions. Il faut mettre en pratique ce qu'ils apprennent, après tout. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas toujours compter sur les apothicaires, qui ont la très fâcheuse manie de fermer boutique au moindre incident dans la communauté monstre.  
En arrivant à la hauteur du binôme Tremblay-Williams, Bridgit s'arrête et regarde leurs deux jeunes monstres. Comme de fait, l'esprit-ours est visiblement sur le point de s'endormir; il dicte, d'une voix ensommeillée, les instructions écrites sur le tableau noir en face d'eux, tandis que le croque-mitaine les suit atentivement.  
N'ayant rien à dire, la Celte poursuit son chemin parmi les rangées d'étudiants. Elle s'arrête soudainement une seconde fois, cette fois à côté de Jones et Kirkland. Ceux-ci, en remarquant sa présene, lèvent les yeux vers la potionniste.  
« Oui, m'dame Bridgit? », fait le loup-garou.  
-Recommencez, ordonne-t-elle. Votre Philtre Calmant est raté.  
-En quoi on s'est trompé?, s'étonne l'Anglais.  
-Votre potion devrait avoir, à ce stade, une couleur violette, explique la professeure, sous les regards des autres élèves, qui ont cessé de prêter attention à leurs chaudrons -prenant néanmoins le temps d'éteindre leurs réchauds pour éviter de tout recommencer eux aussi. Or, elle est azur. Vous avez mis trop de mousse de Scylla.  
-Tu m'a dit d'en mettre trois! , s'écrie Arthur, en direction de son partenaire de potion. Crétin de louveteau!  
-J'ai dit deux, pas trois! , réplique Alfred. C'est pas de ma faute si t'a pas voulu m'écouter!  
-Comme si j'allais écouter le troll de la classe!  
-Le troll, comme tu dis, il a pas coulé Sciences Folles l'an dernier, lui!  
-Jones!  
Aussitôt, les oreilles du jeune monstre se dressent sur son crâne, alors qu'il regarde de nouveau Bridgit, un peu effrayé. En temps normal, les élèves auraient bien rit, voir le futur GMDC (Gros Monstre du Campus) être aussi soumis qu'un louveteau. Mais bon, il s'agit d'un professeur. Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
« Vous allez cesser de hurler des insultes dans mon cours », ordonne la banshee, « sinon je vous colles! Et je ne croit pas que cette chère Makose souhaite ravoir de nos nouvelles avant un an ou deux. N'est-ce pas...? »  
-Non m'dame..., approuve docilement le lycéen, ses oreilles se rabattant sur son crâne. Il avait déjà affronter une fois la colère de sa mère, pas besoin de se retrouver museau à museau à celle-ci en fureur.  
-Quant à vous, Kirkland, ajoute la sidhe en regardant l'étudiant dans les yeux, ce qui le fait déglutir, je vous conseilles de surveiller votre langage. Maintenant, allez vider votre chaudron. Vous avez encore plus d'une demi-heure pour en réussir un.  
-Oui m'dame...  
Arthur éteint le réchaud, alors que le lycanthrope saisit la poignée du petit chaudron de fonte et le soulève. Les élèves retournent aussitôt à leur élixir, la potionniste recommence son déambulage dans les allées, tandis que les deux jeunes monstres vont vider le liquide azur à l'aspect trop liquide dans l'un des nombreux caniveaux qui se trouve dans les corridors sombres de Monster High.

* * *

 **08:00 AM**  
 **Abominables Math Classroom, 12th grade**  
« Vous savez ce que Jinafire m'a appris, tout à l'heure? », demande Antonio, au moment où lui et les deux autres membres du BMT entrent dans le local de Maths Abominables.  
-Non, quoi? , encourage Francis, en passant à travers son pupitre pour s'installer en douceur et de façon élégante sur sa chaise -chose aisée pour un fantôme tel que lui. Celui-ci, ainsi que ceux respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche, sont pris par le Cuélebre et Gilbert, et sont par ailleurs stratégiquement placés devant le grand tableau noir de la salle de classe. Même si, et ça tous les monstres le savent, un élève assis dans les premières rangées est un élève à surveiller.  
-Il paraît que c'est un Normie qui remplace madame Nekhbet!  
Surpris, les boulons cervicaux de Gilbert se chargent d'électricité, alors que Francis s'élève, pour se mettre au-dessus d'Antonio.  
« Tu plaisantes? Aucun Normie n'a mis les pattes ici depuis trois siècles! », s'écrie-t-il, incrédule.  
-Je vous le jure! Vérifiez sur "Ragots Monstres" si vous me croyez pas! Spectra a mis l'article sur Enfernet y'a pas longtemps. Elle venait de le mettre en ligne quand Jinafire me l'a dit.  
Le composite sort derechef son ICercueil et cligne sur l'icône du blog à potins du lycée. Et en effet, en déroulant la liste d'articles publiés par la revenante, il s'aperçoit que l'Espagnol a raison. Il montre le court article à Francis, qui le lit à toute vitesse.  
« _Ô mon Râ!_ C'est infernal comme nouvelle! »  
-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?  
Le fantôme observe avec attention son copain, puis Gilbert. Les deux jeunes monstres sourient, en comprenant l'idée d'Antonio. Celui-ci sourit à son tour. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur...  
... un Normie. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, tous les élèves se retournent, pour le dévisager. Bien que tous aient été sur "Ragots Monstres" pour connaître les derniers scoops, ils n'arrivent pas à croire que Mme Sans-tête ait réellement engagé un Normie pour remplacer l'un des enseignants.  
« Jeune homme, descendez immédiatement du bureau! », ordonne-t-il en direction de Francis. Celui-ci, plus que troublé, redescend tranquillement et s'assoit sur sa chaise. Il jette un coup d'oeil à ses potes. Gilbert joue avec les coutures de son poignet gauche, tandis que l'Hispanophone gratte les écailles vertes et rouges de son cou. Même eux ne peuvent y croire. Pendant que le Normie inscrit son nom au tableau, le fantôme sort rapidement son ICercueil et tape un texto, qu'il envoie à ces derniers.  
En entendant le cri caractéristique que produit l'arrivée d'un texto, les jeunes monstres sortent les leurs afin de le lire, sans se préoccuper de la réaction du professeur remplaçant, qui s'est retourné afin de chercher la source de son bruit insolite.  
 **K es l plan?**  
 **On pourai lui lanc 1 sor** , propose Antonio.  
 **Nein!** , réplique l'albinos. **Y fo 1 truk + direk**  
 **Genre?**  
 **S pa. Francis? 1 id?**  
 **Son nom. Regardez son nom**  
Perplexes, ils lèvent la tête. En voyant le nom tracé à la craie blanche, ils retiennent difficilement un rire.  
 **MDR :) Tro mortel** , tape discrétement Gilbert, alors que le remplaçant prend les présences.  
 **Francis, t 1 vrai gni** , ajoute le Cuélebre.  
 **Rion 1 peu d c nageoir** , déclare ensuite le Français. Ils ferment simultanément leurs ICercueils, puis observent le remplaçant.  
« Bon, alors, comme vous vous en doutez, je remplace votre enseignante de mathématiques pour la journée. », commence le Normie, en se retournant pour observer les jeunes monstres. « Oui, jeune homme? », demande-t-il, en voyant que Gilbert lève la main.  
-Votre nom, c'est... Loser, c'est ça? , rit le composite, d'un ton dégagé plus que naturel. Aussitôt, les étudiants éclatent de rire. Le Normie fronce les sourcils, ses lèvres se crispent de colère retenue. Visiblement, lui n'apprécie pas la blague.  
-Je m'appelle Lou Zarr, jeune homme! , siffle-t-il. Soyez plus poli envers vos enseignants!  
-Ouais, c'est ça... Autant aller nettoyer le Trou de l'Enfer comme Heath Burns, réplique l'albinos. D'autres rires se font entendre. Tous se souviennent très bien de la mine de mort-vivant qu'à fait le jeune Élémentaire après son passage là-bas.  
Tout de même, défier à la course une louve-garou le jour de la Pleine lune, il fallait être assez stupide.  
« Vous vous prenez pour un clown, jeune homme? »  
-Bah non, pourquoi? , s'étonne cette fois le composite.  
-Il se prend pour le petit-fils de Frankenstein! , lâche un élève, faisant un nouveau fou rire collectif.  
-Silence! ordonne l'enseignant. Nous sommes en Mathématiques, pas en Littérature! Vous parlerez de toutes ces idioties plus tard.  
Aussitôt, l'atmosphère se glace. Les boulons cervicaux de Gilbert se chargent de nouveau d'électricité, mais cette fois, l'énergie est digne d'un violent orage. Des lèvres closes d'Antonio s'échappent un sifflement inquiétant. Les yeux de Yuan se fendent, virant à une couleur ambre qui est tout, sauf chaleureuse. Les plumes multicolores de Yao se dressent et leurs couleurs deviennent plus vives, plus lumineuses. Un courant d'air froid enveloppe Francis. Partout dans le local, les jeunes monstres fusillent du regard le remplaçant, qui semble comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas des adolescents ordinaires.  
Toutefois, il ne dit rien sur cela, choissisant plutôt de leur distribuer les feuilles de l'examen.  
« Vous avez la période. Je ne réponds à aucune question. »  
Les trois meilleurs monstres se regardent, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Les professeurs normies, selon Alfred du moins, disent toujours ça mais font le contraire. Ce qu'aucun professeur de Monster High ne ferait.  
Néanmoins, ils se disent de ne pas jouer d'avantage avec Mr. Zarr. Celui-ci passe à travers les rangées, vérifiant que personne ne triche. Après s'être assuré que le remplaçant est loin de lui, Francis sort de nouveau son ICercueil et tape un nouveau texto, cette fois à Arthur, un élève de leur promotion qui a coulé Sciences folles.  
 **Arthur, g d koi a t dir**  
Une minute plus tard, il reçoit une réponse. Le professeur remplacant se retourne et cherche la source du cri. Une vague de rires traversent les élèves, en le voyant faire, pendant que Francis lit le texto.  
 **Koi?**  
 **L remplasant d Mme Nekhbet a insult les monstre**  
 **Koi?!**  
 **Di-le a Spectra.**  
« Est-ce que ça vient de dehors ou quoi? », fait Mr. Zarr, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Rapidement, le fantôme range son ICercueil et se remet à faire son examen. Il parlera de son idée à la pause. Pour l'instant, il a d'autres garous à fouetter...

* * *

 **10:01 AM**  
 **Dead Languages Classroom, 11th grade**  
 _Aa-n-_ _ĵ_ _a_  
Alfred relit encore et encore le même mot, bloqué. Ça veut dire quoi, déjà, en égyptien ancien? D'ailleurs, pourquoi doivent-ils apprendre cette langue tellement archaïque que seul les momies la parlent?  
Il regarde autour de lui. Tous les autres élèves de leur promotion ont les yeux rivés sur leur copie.  
Sachant qu'il ne peut remettre une copie à moitiée vide, le lycanthrope se décide à écrire quelque chose. Retournant à sa copie, il se met à décortiquer le mot. La première syllabe désigne généralement un lieu... et la seconde les étrangers. _Lieu étranger_?  
Ah non, _ville inconnue_ [1]! Ç'a doit être ça.  
Le jeune monstre inscrit sa réponse, puis lit le reste des questions.  
En remarquant qu'il s'agit de dialectes amérindiens, il sourit. Ça, c'est plus dans ses bandelettes. Il est plus doué en sioux qu'en égyptien ancien ou en inuit. L'inuit, c'est plus son cousin et Samuel.  
Les _sake_ , _koskalaka_ et _magazu_ se mêlent au _nigesala_ , _bloketu_ et _hinhanni_ [2] dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne s'emmêle les tentacules.  
« Hey bien, Jones, vous êtes rapide, aujourd'hui. », fait la douce voix de Mme Helena, à côté de lui. N'ayant pas entendu sa professeure arriver, le loup-garou sursaute et la regarde, par pur réflexe.  
En voyant les iris vert vif aux pupilles fendues, il se met à paniquer. Mais le sourire de la femme lui fait alors réaliser qu'elle a des lunettes à verre transparents devant les yeux, le rassurant.  
« Une chance que j'ai pensé à les mettre, sinon vous seriez devenu une décoration de jardin, Jones. », rit-elle en tapotant du bout de l'index la monture de ses lunettes.  
-Euh... oui, madame Helena..., bafouille-t-il, gêné. Il retourne ensuite à sa copie.  
En voyant qu'il s'agit désormais du grec ancien, il manque de grogner de désespoir.  
 _Décidément, c'est pas ma nuit..._  
« Madame Helena, j'ai terminée. », fait alors une voix féminine aux accents sudistes. En regardant derrière lui, Alfred aperçoit Evangeline. Un grondement éclate dans le fond de sa gorge, tandis qu'il détaille la fantôme, qui remet avec délicatesse la copie à la gorgone.  
-Vous pouvez y aller, mademoiselle St-Clair, fait celle-ci, en souriant aimablement.  
-Merci, madame Helena, remercie la jeune revenante, avant de s'élever tout en douceur et de flotter vers la sortie. Malgré lui, Alfred ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la robe de soie grise et vert de mer de la Sudiste, qui lui retombe souplement à mi-mollet. Il a beau la haïr de toute son âme, le loup-garou n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de la fantôme.  
Surtout que le parfum de Moore hante encore ses catacombes[3]...  
 _Tu lui retires amoureusement et lentement cette robe, embrassant chaque millimètre de peau blanchâtre qui se dévoile à toi. Tes crocs frôlent l'épiderme délicat, que tu refuses de déchirer malgré l'envie pressante qui monte dans ton ventre..._  
 **Samuel, dégage de là!** , hurle-t-il dans son esprit.  
 _T'es pas drôle, Alfred..._ , boude le croque-mitaine.  
 **C'est pas mortel du tout!**  
 _C'est-tu drôle, c'est pas c'que ton corps me dit. T'es presque en train d'bander, mon 'tit-loup._  
Honteux, le lycanthrope serre les cuisses, provoquant un fou rire dans son esprit.  
 _A te fait d'l'effet pis pas à peu près, la St-Clair!_  
 **Samuel, t'es pire que Bonnefoy!**  
 _Me compares pas à cet ostie d'fantôme à marde-là!_  
 **T'es sûr que ton père est un croque-mitaine?**  
 _J'haïs ça, faire peur au monde! C'que j'aime, c'est les faire penser croche. Et t'es si facile à irriter, Alfred!_  
Le jeune monstre ne répond pas, se concentrant de nouveau sur son examen. Comprenant que la conversation est terminée, Samuel se retire de l'esprit du lycanthrope. Il regarde un moment sa propre copie, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle est bien remplie et terminée, avant d'aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil à l'esprit de Matthew, assis à côté de lui et qui, comme d'habitude en cette saison, est endormi sur son bureau. Par chance, ayant prévu le coup, il l'a terminé assez rapidement et l'enseignante l'a ramassée avant qu'il ne s'endormes.  
Sans surprise, il le trouve en train de folâtrer dans une clairière aux allures printanières. Se cachant dans l'ombre des grands sapins d'un vert émeraude pur, le jeune monstre observe l'esprit-ours, qui s'amuse tranquillement avec deux petits oursons, sous le regard attentionné d'une ourse, assise paresseusement au soleil.  
Et même en rêve, Samuel ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il l'envie.

* * *

 **09:35 AM**  
 **Monstruous Litterature Classroom, 12th grade**  
« Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder le roman gothique. »  
Un soupir traverse les lèvres blanchâtres de Francis, en entendant cela. Lui et ses camarades de promotion sont assis dans l'amphithéâtre servant de salle de classe. Vu la petitesse des groupes (les monstres n'ont jamais eu de grandes familles, à l'exception des loups-garous), l'amphithéâtre est lui-même d'une taille anormalement petite. Elle se compose d'une unique section en pente, composées de grandes tables de céramique froide et de chaises de bois dur. Comme dans les autres locaux de Monster High, une semi-obscurité y plane. Pourtant, les élèves y voient comme en plein jour, par habitude ou par vision nyctalope, tout dépend de leur nature monstrueuse.  
Tandis que l'enseignante inscrit au tableau le thème du cours, les jeunes monstres sortent cahiers et matériel d'écriture, prêts à prendre des notes de cours. Tout en écoutant la sylphide déclamer son cours, parcourant d'un pas aérien les allées, ils notent plus ou moins attentivement ses paroles. Par exemple, Herakles dort, alors que Elizaveta et Yuan lisent un de ces mangas yaoi qu'elles trouvent on ne sait où. À côté de lui, Arthur retranscrit plus ou moins fidèlement les paroles, tout en câlinant quelque chose placé à côté de lui -probablement l'un des innombrables esprits fantomatiques qui habitent le lycée et qui le suives dès qu'il pose le pied à l'intérieur.  
« À côté du roman gothique sentimental paraissent des oeuvres qui se caractérisent par une atmosphère d'horreur plus prononcée, comme _Vathek_ , un conte écrit à l'orientale en français par William Thomas Beckfort, en 1768. Autre exemple très important ; _Le Moine_ , de Matthew Gregory Lewis, publié en 1796. Certains rattachent également à cette époque dite "frénétique", autant par les Normies que par les monstres, le _Manuscrit trouvé à Saragosse_ , du Polonais Jan Potocki, qui fût aussi rédigé dans la langue de Molière. »  
-Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant d'oeuvres écrites en français dans un genre littéraire pourtant typiquement britannique? , interroge soudainement Gilbert.  
-Probablement pour les mêmes raisons que Bonnefoy et Kirkland se chamaillent comme deux loups-garous en rute, répond la sylphide.  
-Hey! , s'exclament les deux monstres concernés, sous les éclats de rire de leurs camarades et de leur professeur.  
-Pourquoi vous nous comparez à des créatures aussi vulgaires?! continue le sorcier. Brusquement, à une vitesse surnaturelle propre à sa race d'élémentaires, Falbala se retrouve devant le jeune homme, assise à genoux sur son bureau. Elle lui saisit, avec une force étonnante vu sa silhouette fluette, la mâchoire, serrant dans sa main ses deux joues. Elle rapproche son visage du sien, plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu acier dans ceux émeraude de l'Anglais.  
« Monsieur Kirkland, je vous ai déjà averti au sujet de votre grossiereté et de votre manque de respect. », souffle-t-elle d'une voix si douce qu'elle glace le sang. « Vous savez que nous, les sylphides, détestont cela. Vous êtes un sorcier, vous avez autant de sang de monstres dans les veines que les lycanthropes. Aussi, je vous prierais de ne plus recommencer, sinon je vous envoie au bureau de Mme Sans-tête. Et cela serait très honteux, de la part du président du Conseil des Élèves Désincarnés, n'est-ce pas? »  
-Oui, madame Falbala..., murmure le semi-Normie, effrayé.  
-Bien!  
Toujours de son pas aérien, elle retourne en avant de la classe, reprenant son cours comme si de rien n'était. Aucun étudiant ne pipe un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer. Pas que ce soit une scène fréquente, mais elle est à chaque fois déstabilisante. Les enseignants de Monster High sont tous des monstres, plusieurs ayant même faits leurs études à ce lycée. Ils sont compréhensifs, en plus d'un professionnalisme sans faille.  
Mais comme chaque monstre, ils ont leurs défauts monstrueux.  
Et c'est la raison pour laquelle les étudiants les respectent tous, sans aucune exception.  
« Ça va? », s'enquit Francis, en observant son camarade de classe, qui a le teint pâle comme un linceuil propre.  
-Ferme ton sarcophage, esprit de pacotille..., grommelle le jeune sorcier.  
Compréhensif, le fantôme obéit, se concentrant plutôt sur les caractéristiques du roman gothique que Falbala énonce.

* * *

 **09:35 AM**  
 **Abominables Math Classroom, 10th grade**  
« Vargas, Feliciano? »  
-Vee~!  
-Vargas, Lovino?  
-Présent..., grommelle celui-ci, en levant une main pour se faire voir par le remplaçant. Dès qu'il l'a vu, le jeune triton[4] n'a qu'une hâte, celui de lui faire payer l'affront qu'il a faite. D'ailleurs, c'est le cas de tous les autres élèves présents. Même Ludwig, ce stupide composite allemand, n'attend que ça.  
Tout a été préparé dans la plus parfaite minutie possible, durant le cours d'Histoire monstrueuse.  
« Pouvez-vous me dire où vous êtes rendus, exactement? » demande l'enseignant, une fois les présences terminées.  
-Théorême de Pythagore, répondent-ils tous spontanément, mus par un pur réflexe estudiantin. Surpris, le Normie cligne des yeux.  
-Déjà? Est-ce une école de surdoués ou quoi?  
-Spéciale, mais pas pour surdoués, répond Lee. Aucun des jeunes monstres n'est réellement étonné de la question. Selon Alfred, les Normies avancent plus lentement qu'eux. Lors de son transfert au lycée normie, il était passé pour un génie -or, ce n'est pas la lanterne la plus lumineuse de Monster High, loin de là.  
Tandis que Mr. Zarr écrit au tableau certains exercices plus ou moins compliqués, Romano sent son ICercueil vibrer, dans sa poche de pantalon. Curieux, il le sort, pour y lire le texto que lui a envoyé Lili.  
 **On komens**  
En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçoit que tous jettent un rapide coup d'oeil à leurs propres appareils, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. En vitesse, il le range, puis fixe Océane et Feliciano. Les trois se font un clin d'oeil, comprenant instinctivement le message.  
Ils doivent néanmoins attendre la bonne occassion. Ils se mettent donc à faire les exercices, sous le regard à la fois inquisiteur et intrigué du Normie.  
La bonne occassion finit par se trouver.  
« Monsieur, je comprend pas! », couine soudainement Feliciano.  
-C'est-à-dire? , demande Mr. Zarr, en allant vers le jeune triton. Aussitôt, Océane retire ses tongs et Romano ses chaussures de plage, puis, d'un même mouvement, ils posent leurs pieds nus sur la céramique glacée. Un flot d'eau apparaît, s'étendant le plus loin possible. Les élèves monstres autour d'eux lèvent leurs pieds pour éviter d'être mouillés.  
Et en passant à la hauteur des deux jeunes siréniens, le professeur remplaçant s'étale à terre, ayant glisser sur l'eau en allant à la rencontre de Feliciano. Les étudiants éclatent de rire, tandis que les créateurs de cette blague remettent leurs chaussures.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que... Comment il peut y avoir de l'eau dans une salle de classe?! », s'exclame le Normie, perplexe. « Et de l'eau de mer en plus?! »  
Personne ne répond. L'enseignant se relève, non sans être intrigué par l'incident. Les élèves reprennent les exercices. Bien que suspicieux, le remplaçant va tout de même voir Feliciano. Concentré à lui expliquer la démarche à suivre, pourtant pas très compliqué, il ne remarque absolument pas que Ludwig retire, toutefois avec lenteur, les coutures de son poignet gauche. Sitôt le dernier fil retiré, la main du jeune composite se détache, et, utilisant ses doigts comme des pattes, se dirige à toute vitesse vers monsieur Zarr.  
Toujours avec rapidité et discrétion, il dénoue les lacets des chaussures cirées du professeur et les rattachent ensembles. Une fois sa tâche complétée, il retourne en quatrième vitesse vers son propriétaire, qui le recouds sans flafla, habitué à enlever un membre et à le remettre en place.  
Une fois que le jeune triton a compris, l'homme s'apprête à reprendre son chemin dans les allées, mais de nouveau, il s'étale à terre, cette fois à cause de ses lacets.  
Nouveau rire collectif. Il maugrée dans sa barbe inexistante, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passe. Tous sont d'ailleurs ravis de cela. Leur vengeance est d'une telle douceur...  
Lorsque ses lacets sont renoués comme ils l'étaient au début et qu'il est convaincu qu'ils les ont terminés, le Normie retourne au tableau pour les corriger.  
C'est là que la douce Lili entre en scène. D'un geste tout à fait naturel, elle se met à faire dans les airs un cercle, très lentement, accélérant peu à peu sans aller très vite. La jeune Elfe a les yeux fixés sur le tableau, ses lèvres remuant à peine tandis qu'elle récite quelque chose en elfique.  
Peu à peu, les camarades de classe de la jeune fille remarquent sans étonnement que tout ce qu'écrit le remplaçant s'efface.  
« Vous avez tout noter? », s'enquit-il, en se retournant pour les détailler.  
-Noter quoi, monsieur? , fait Ludwig. Il n'y a rien!  
-Mais si! Rega..., commence-t-il en pointant le tableau, avant de remarquer lui aussi la blancheur de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Comment se fait-il que... J'étais sûr que...  
Il refait l'exercice, se demandant malgré tout ce qui se passe. Mais le sort de la Germanique, toujours en action, refait ses effets une seconde fois. Et cette fois, le Normie le remarque.  
« Seigneur Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! Un marqueur à encre effaçable ou quoi?! », s'écrie-t-il, sans comprendre. Avec difficulté, les jeunes monstres retiennent leurs rires.  
-Peut-être devriez-vous dicter les réponses, propose le composite, de son air sérieux habituel, même si le petit sourire qu'il affiche montre très bien qu'il adore ce qui se passe.  
-Oui... Excellente idée, jeune homme..., approuve d'une voix blanche le Normie, toujours perplexe devant le phénomène. Ce genre de petits trucs bien malins continuent durant le reste du cours, à la grande incertitude du professeur remplaçant, qui peine à expliquer ce qui se passe dans ce local.  
À croire qu'il est hanté...

* * *

[1] Signifie effectivement _ville inconnue_ , en ancien égyptien.  
[2] Signifie respectivement _griffe_ , _jeune homme_ , _pluie_ , _gazelle_ , _été_ et _matin_ en sioux.  
[3] Rappel à l'épilogque de _Un loup-garou au lycée?_.  
[4] Masculin de sirène, dans la culture populaire.

* * *

 **Bridgit Nic Broin :** Banshee. _Créature féminine surnaturelle de la mythologie celtique irlandaise, considérée comme magicienne ou messagère de l'Au-delà (sidh)._  
 **Arthur Kirkland :** Sorcier.  
 **Makose Jones :** Louve-garou.  
 **Nekhbet Meryenmout :** Momie.  
 **Spectra Vondergeist :** Fantôme. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **La directrice Sans-tête :** Fille du Cavalier sans tête. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Heath Burns :** Fils d'un Élémentaire de feu. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Yao Wang :** FengHuang. _Oiseau mythique du folklore chinois, régnant sur tous les autres oiseaux et emblème personnel de l'impératrice._  
 **Helena Ómiros Dimopoulos :** Gorgone.  
 **Evangeline T. St-Clair :** Fantôme.  
 **Falbala de Gallia :** Sylphine. _Esprit élémentaire de l'air, à mi-chemin entre les anges et les elfes._  
 **Feliciano Vargas :** Fils de Ligie, petit-fils d'un Lare. _Ligie est une célèbre sirène de la mythologie gréco-romaine et dont la demeure est située quelque part en Italie, alors qu'un lare est un esprit romain de la maissonnée._  
 **Lovino "Romano" Vargas :** Fils de Ligie, petit-fils d'un Lare.  
 **Lee Chang :** Jiangshi. _Cadavre partiellement animé de la tradition chinoise, rendu populaire grâce au cinéma hongkongais._  
 **Lili Zwingli :** Elfe.  
 **Océane Mahé :** Sirène.

* * *

 **M/A :** Et puis? Tomates ou bonbons? Donnez-moi un avis, siouplaît! Je me suis bien marrer à écrire ce qui se passe dans les cours de nos nations/monstres préférés, c'est tellement amusant! Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, les antiques nations, comme Britannia et Gaule, ne seront pas les parents de nos nations, sauf Makose, papy Rome et Germanie. La raison? Je manquais de personnel. Et sincèrement, je tente de rapprocher le tout des School-fics que j'apprécies tant.  
Oui, je raffoles des School-fics. Même si les histoires se ressemblent tous.  
À la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas votre commentaire!


	3. Second chapitre : In lunch time

**Titre :** Monster High.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant.  
 **Warning :** Un faible sous-entendu.  
 **Summary :** Merston High, de son nom officiel. Une bien étrange institution, à la sortie de Salem, fréquentée uniquement par des monstres. Vous en êtes un? Alors, bienvenue à Monster High.  
 **Disclaimer :** Le gros de l'univers et plusieurs personnages à Mattel. Plusieurs personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Sadiq/Turquie | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Francis/France | Arthur/Angleterre | Evangeline/États Confédérés | Camilo/Mexique | Roderich/Autriche | Rochelle Goyle | Clawd Wolf | Deuce Gorgon. Mention de Kiku/Japon | Dragan/Rus' de Kiev | Bridgit/Britannia | Nekhbet/Égypte Antique | Spectra Vondergeist | Sirèna Von Boo | Venus McFlytrap | Elizaveta/Hongrie | Yuan/Taiwan | Bella/Belgique | Catty Noir.  
 **M/A :** Second chapitre! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire sur ce chapitre. Sincèrement, il me fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais je l'aime bien, croyez-moi.  
Bonne lecture, même si ce message donne l'allure d'être de mauvaise augure...

* * *

 _Thriller_ , Michael Jackson  
 _Saison 3 - Épisode 23 - Le recyclage c'est cool!_ , Monster High France

* * *

 **Monster High**  
 **Second chapitre : In lunch time**

 **12:10 PM**  
 **Horryfing History's Classroom, 11th grade**  
Alfred soupire, trépignant sur sa chaise, tout en écoutant plus ou moins attentivement le djinn servant le cours expliquer le traité du Secret. Il ne reste que cinq minutes, mais il semble être le seul à avoir remarqué l'heure. Il regarde à côté de lui, cherchant une source de désennuiement. Sauf que comme à l'habitude, Matthew dort, probablement plus profondément que d'habitude.  
Il soupire une seconde fois. En hiver son cousin s'endort partout ; au printemps il se fait charmeur; en été il est assez lui-même ; et en automne il peut-être presque aussi terrifiant qu'un loup-garou devant le comptoir de viande au Supermonstre.  
 _Les hormones animales_ , songe-t-il, ennuyé autant par le cours que par la réalité. Même lui en souffres -surtout à cette époque de l'année. Si son cousin est plus "actif" à la fonte des neiges, lui, c'est plutôt quand il y en a.  
 _Juste pour ça, j'envie les Normies..._  
« Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, Jones? »  
-Hein? , sursaute le lycanthrope. De quoi?  
-Monsieur Jones, je viens de vous demandez si vous m'écoutiez, répète le djinn, dans un soupir assez exaspéré. Vous étiez dans les limbes?  
-... J'en sais trop rien.  
Au même moment, le hurlement caractéristique indiquant la fin du cours sonne. Tranquillement, sans se presser, les jeunes monstres se lèvent, ramassant leurs articles scolaires.  
« N'oubliez pas de faire les pages 40 à 45 du cahier sur le traité du Secret! », indique l'enseignant. « Sachez aussi que la semaine prochaine, il y aura un test à ce sujet! »  
-Oui, monsieur Sadiq, marmonne les élèves, un peu ennuyés, tout en quittant le local de classe. Bon joueur, Alfred attend patiemment son cousin et Samuel, discutant du même coup avec Kiku, un bon ami à lui. Une fois que l'esprit-ours et le Québécois hors du local, il prend rapidement congé du Yuki-otoko et va les rejoindre, le Nippon se dirigeant vers son casier, dans la direction opposée.  
« On va à la caféterreur, ça vous dit? »  
-Où veux-tu qu'on ailles, de toute façon? , rit Samuel. On peut pas quitter l'enceinte de MH et aux dernières nouvelles, monsieur Dragan refuse que tu viennes à la bibliothèque avec de la bouffe.  
-Euh... On change de sujet? , propose le lycanthrope.  
-Excellente idée, approuve pâteusement Matthew, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation.  
-Dites, y'a quelqu'un qui sait quand il a été signé, ce damné traité?  
-C'est là que t'es parti dans les limbes?  
-Ferme ton sarcophage et réponds, Samuel.  
- _Branche-toé dont, Al! Tu veux-tu qu'j'te jase ou qu'j'me farmes le sarcophage?_  
-Réponds.  
-1947.  
-... Trois ans après la Seconde guerre mondiale? , s'étonne Alfred. Pourquoi?  
-Est-ce que t'a écouté tout le cours, au moins? , soupire son cousin.  
-J'écoutes jamais en Histoire effroyable, c'est ennuyant à faire mourir un fantôme!  
-On t'expliquera tout ça une fois à la caféterreur, fait Samuel, dans un soupir exaspéré, en donnant une forte claque dans le dos du blond. Tu comprends mieux avec l'estomac plein. Un vrai loup-garou!  
-Hey!  
Sans rien ajouter, les trois Nord-américains se dirigent vers leurs casiers, puis vers la caféterreur.

* * *

 **12:15 PM**  
 **Mad Sciences' Classroom, 12th grade**  
La cloche sonne, interrompant sans trop de surprise madame Bridgit, qui cesse d'expliquer les effets divers des potions linguistiques pour plutôt donner rapidement le devoir, soit d'expliquer en profondeur l'importance de chaque plante dans celles-ci.  
Les élèves, toujours sans se presser, ramassent leurs affaires et quittent le local, parlant de tout et de rien, comme n'importe quel adolescent ordinaire.  
En se rendant à son casier, Francis aperçoit Arthur quitter le local de Maths abominables, l'air maussade. Bien que ça soit son air habituel, le fantôme ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Ayant coulé les Sciences folles, le jeune Sorcier manque automatiquement les cours de Maths abominables. Or, afin de ne pas lui faire couler d'autre matière, la direction a arrangé des cours de rattrapage avec Nekhbet. Aussi, les terminaux sont en Sciences folles quand lui est en Maths abominables.  
L'ossement dans l'histoire? Le remplaçant Normie.  
Déjà qu'il s'agit d'une situation humiliante pour le président du Conseil des Élèves Désincarnés, imaginez quand on ajoute à cela un Normie qui ignore tout de l'affaire, voir même de son monde!  
Le Français referme donc la porte de son casier et flotte jusqu'à son meilleur ennemi depuis toujours, qui ne l'a pas du tout remarqué. Arrivé derrière lui, il l'observe un instant, avant de demander, un brin amusé malgré tout;  
« Comment ça été? »  
Arthur sursaute et se retourne violemment.  
« Merde, t'a failli m'envoyer au cimetière, Francis! »  
-Au moins, on aurait été ensembles pour l'éternité, rigole-t-il.  
-Ferme ton sarcophage!  
-Deuxième prise, deuxième!  
-Je dois te lancer un sort de Silence pour que tu cesses d'ouvrir le cachot qui te sers de bouche ou quoi? , persifle l'Anglais.  
-Les sortilèges traversent les fantômes, tu le sais bien, répond poliment Francis, en se posant avec tranquilité sur le sol.  
-... Qu'est-ce que tu veux? , grogne Arthur, à court de répliques suffisamment horribles pour continuer le sujet.  
-Savoir comment ton cours de rattrapage a été, répète le fantôme. Avec un professeur Normie, ça doit pas être facile...  
-Tu parles! , crache le semi-monstre, en se dirigeant vers son casier, Francis sur les talons. Il m'a tellement hanté que j'ai presque honte d'avoir coulé Sciences folles!  
-À ce point? , s'étonne le Français. Comme seule réponse, le jeune Sorcier hoche la tête, l'air grave. Après tout, un Sorcier, qui a des capacités presque innées pour les Sciences folles, qui coule cette matière, c'est humiliant et rare. Après un instant de silence, le fantôme passe un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ennemi, qui frissonne sous le contact glacé.  
« Tu as peut-être coulé Sciences folles, mais il y a une matière que tu ne couleras jamais! »  
-Laquelle? , s'enquit Arthur, curieux.  
-Arts ménagers.  
Second silence.  
« VA TE FAIRE ENTERRER, FRANCIS BONNEFOY! »

* * *

 **12:25 PM**  
 **Creepataria, Merston High**  
La caféterreur de Monster High ressemble en tout point à un réfectoire normie, malgré la semi-obscurité qui y plane, comme partout ailleurs dans le lycée. Plusieurs jeunes font la file devant le comptoir, un plateau-repas vide en main, attendant plus ou moins patiemment qu'une des cuisinières zombies y mettent le dîner de la journée, soit un hamburger aux tentacules de monstre marin. Partout dans la grande caféterreur, des jeunes monstres mangent tranquillement, tout en discutant ou étudiant entre eux. En arrière-fond, la chanson " _Thriller_ " de Michael Jackson se fait entendre.  
Evangeline observe ses confrères, à la fois ennuyée et méprisante. Elle les trouve tous si vulgaires! Surtout les élèves fantômes. Ce Bonnefoy est tout simplement horripilant, avec son caractère de dragueur bisexuel. Et cette Spectra, qui ne se mêle jamais de ses cercueils! Et n'oublions pas cette sirène-fantôme hybride, Sirèna, qui a toujours l'esprit dans les limbes... Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela serait possible, un mélange pareil.  
Elle soupire, avant d'observer un instant son plateau-repas. Après un moment, la jeune revenante le prend et se lève, flottant jusqu'à la poubelle. Voyant que Venus la dévisage du coin de l'oeil, la monstre prend la peine de trier ses déchets. L'obsession de celle-ci est parfois insupportable -à ses yeux, du moins. A-t-elle été la seule à ne pas avoir été charmé par le défilé spécial "recyclage" des Pom Pom Monstres? Sûrement.  
N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, la fantôme se permet de se promener un peu dans la caféterreur. Elle écoute distraitement les conversations des autres, sans s'en mêler et de les approcher.  
Dans un coin, le BMT discutent de quelque chose -probablement d'un plan pour une plaisanterie du genre mettre du sel dans la piscine du lycée. Dans un autre, Elizaveta, Yuan, Kiku et Bella sont penchés sur des photos -probablement du yaoi. Elle grimace à cette pensée. Quelle horreur, tout de même! Comment peuvent-ils avoir une passion pour ce genre de choses _entre deux hommes_?! Pas qu'elle soit homophobe, loin de là. Mais il lui semble plus approprié de conserver ce genre de pratiques dans le privé.  
Son éducation sudiste, sans doute.  
Plus loin, elle aperçoit Alfred, Samuel et Matthew à une table. L'esprit-ours, comme souvent en hiver, semble être sur le point de s'endormir. Le croque-mitaine explique quelque chose à l'Américain, qui écoute assez attentivement, dévorant son hamburger. Malgré elle, la revenante les observe plus longuement que les autres, hésitant à aller les voir. Mais elle finit par s'en détourner.  
« Hey, Evangeline! »  
La Sudiste se retourne, pour dévisager le monstre qui vient de s'adresser à lui.  
« Oh, Riviera! Comment allez-vous? » s'exclame-t-elle, en reconnaissant Camilo.  
-Bien, _gracias_ , répond-t-il, en souriant de tous ses crocs. Tu viens dîner avec moi?  
-Désolé, mais j'ai déjà mangé. Merci de l'attention quand même. On se verra en Littérature monstrueuse.  
La fantôme quitte ensuite la caféterreur, sans remarquer le regard déçu du Mexicain.

* * *

 **13:10 PM**  
 **Merston High Hallway**  
Monsieur Zarr détaille les étudiants qui se trouve dans ce couloir fortement achalandé du lycée, un peu décontenancé. Tout est si étrange, ici! Aussi bien les élèves que les enseignants, ou même l'atmosphère qui y plane. Il écoute un instant la musique qui se fait entendre, en arrière-fond, cherchant à identifier le groupe, malgré ses faibles connaissances en musique populaire. Mais rien à faire, ça ne lui dit rien.  
« Jeune homme! », fait-il à l'attention de Roderich, qui se retourne pour le dévisager, un peu surpris.  
-Oui? Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur? s'enquit-il, se demandant ce qu'un Normie lui voulait.  
-Quelle est cette chanson? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu, avant.  
Un sourire amusé naît sur le visage du musicien, dévoilant la blancheur de ses crocs aussi pointus que des aiguilles et d'un blancheur surnaturelle.  
« Oh, ça? Ce n'est que Catty Noir et sa chanson " _We Are Monster High_ ". »  
-Et qui est-ce?  
-Une ancienne élève devenu superstar.  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'en va, laissant le remplaçant un peu perdu. Mais ça ne dure pas très longtemps, car soudainement, des aboiement joyeux se font entendre. Tous se retournent, pour voir un véritable troupeau de jeunes hommes, la plupart portant le veston du lycée, se passer un ballon rapiécé de toute part, courrant sans retenue.  
L'enseignant remplaçant leur ordonne de s'arrêter, mais ils ne l'écoutent pas, trop concentrés sur leur jeu pour lui prêter attention. Tous se tassent sur les côtés du couloir, les laissant passer.  
Puis, une jeune fille, au teint anormalement grisâtre, se place devant eux, bras croisés, l'air digne. De suite, tous s'arrêtent, si brusquement qu'ils tombent presque tous l'un après l'autre.  
« Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs! », fait-elle, avec un agréable accent français, tout en sortant un pad de papier jaunâtre pour y inscrire quelque chose.  
-Mais Rochelle, on n'a rien à faire! Le stade de tombe-ball est recouvert de neige! s'indigne le meneur, un terminal.  
-Vous n'avez pas de la fourrure, vous les loup-garous?  
-On n'est pas tous des loup-garous! réplique un deuxième terminal, ayant des lunettes de verre fumé et des cheveux étrangement verts.  
-Bureau de la directrice, indique simplement la jeune fille, en donnant la feuille au premier des sportifs. Ceux-ci soupirent, puis quittent le couloir, la tête basse. L'un d'eux ramasse le ballon, qui est depuis longtemps retombé sur le plancher.  
Zarr les regarde s'en aller un moment, interdit. Comment une élève peut avoir autant d'autorité sur ses confrères? C'est un peu intriguant. Il s'en approche, tandis qu'elle regarde autour d'elle, droite comme une statue.  
« Mademoiselle? »  
-Oui, monsieur?  
-Comment avez-vous...? commence-t-il, en désignant du menton les jeunes qui disparaissent au détour du couloir.  
-Oh, ça? Je suis la gardienne des corridors de Mon... euh, de Merston High, se reprend-t-elle. Il s'agit de mon devoir de protéger le lycée.  
Le ton est si solennel que le Normie en reste bouche bée. Il prend congé de la demoiselle, qui se dirige vers un embouteillage causé par des dizaines de jeunes extrêmement lents.  
Cette école est bien insolite, songe-t-il, mais elle est assez agréable. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à être transféré ici...

* * *

 **Sadiq Adnan :** Djinn. _Créature surnaturelle issue de croyances de tradition sémitique._  
 **Dragan Wodanitch Bilibine :** Vodianoï. _Créature mythologique slave, équivalent des ondins de la tradition germanique._  
 **Sirèna Von Boo :** Mi-fantôme, mi-sirène. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Venus McFlytrap :** Fille de la Plante carnivore. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Bella Mass :** Fée.  
 **Camilo Alvarèz Riviera :** Chalchiuhtecolotl. _Hibou lumineux avec des pupilles de feu, dans la mythologie aztèque._  
 **Roderich Edelstein :** Vampire.  
 **Catty Noir :** Fille du Chat noir. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Rochelle Goyle :** Gargouille. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Clawd Wolf :** Loup-garou. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Deuce Gorgon :** Fils de Médusa. _Personnage de la série originale._

* * *

 **M/A :** Ça, par contre, c'est de mauvais augure! Un Normie qui veut enseigner dans une école de monstres! ... Ça ressemble presque au scénario d'un _shojo_ que j'ai déjà écouté. Comment ça s'appelait, déjà...? _Rosario + Vampire_? Rah, je sais plus! Tant pis!  
Bon, c'est pas tut ça, mais n'oubliez pas de me donner votre opinion via les reviews! Moi, je vais aller imaginer Ace-chan en train de danser sur _Follow the Leader_ avant d'aller écouter des épisodes de _Black Jack 21_. J'ai pas une vie mentale très saine, je sais.  
Et oui, je sais que Ace est un garçon! Mais ceux qui lisent les fics de Zialema vont comprendre.  
Enfin, bref, à la prochaine!


	4. Troisième chapitre : At mausoleum

**Titre :** Monster High.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant.  
 **Warning :** Aucun pour l'instant.  
 **Summary :** Merston High, de son nom officiel. Une bien étrange institution, à la sortie de Salem, fréquentée uniquement par des monstres. Vous en êtes un? Alors, bienvenue à Monster High.  
 **Disclaimer :** Le gros de l'univers et plusieurs personnages à Mattel. Plusieurs personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Arthur/Angleterre | Peter/Sealand | Ludwig/Allemagne | Gilbert/Prusse | Feliciano/Italie du Nord | Lovino/Italie du Sud | Romeo/Seborga | Marcus/Rome Antique. Mention de Samuel/Québec | Alfred/États-unis | Sven/Germanie | Frankie Stein | La directrice Sans-tête.  
 **M/A :** Voici le troisième chapitre! Ici, nous verrons à quoi ressemble certains foyers monstres! Je ne vais pas vous cacher que c'est mon préféré. Certains problèmes typiques d'adolescents sont plus faciles à démontrer quand ils sont en famille qu'au lycée, je trouves. Et je sais de quoi je parles; je n'ai qu'à parler de tranches de familles avec n'importe quel élève pour qu'aussitôt il me raconte des séquences de sa vie qui explique son comportement!  
... Finalement, je mérite bien d'être à Serpentard. Juste pour pouvoir porter mon foulard Slytherin, j'ai hâte d'être en hiver!  
Bref... Dans ce chapitre, on ne verra pas les monstres de la série originale, car on les connaît. Mais ceux des nations, par contre... Ça, c'est plus intéressant, je trouves! Pas vous?  
Enfin... bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Einer gegen alle_ , Samsas Trauer.

* * *

 **Monster High**  
 **Troisième chapitre : At mausoleum**

 **05:45 PM**  
 **Swamp Street, mausoleum of Williams's family**  
« Comment a été ta journée, _Aputik_ [1]? »  
Matthew soupire, en jouant mollement et du bout de sa fourchette avec le morceau de phoque cru à moitié mangé qui se trouve dans son assiette. Lui et ses parents sont assis à la table de la salle à manger, une pièce lumineuse uniquement tendue de blanc, de beige, de noir et de bleu, dégustant le repas du soir, comme une famille des plus ordinaires. Sedna, belle Inuit à la peau de crème et aux yeux lavandes, observe attentivement son fils unique, un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Nanuuq, par contre, n'écoute que d'une oreille la conversation, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son assiette.  
« _Aputik_ , tu réponds? »  
-Ordinaire..., résume Matthew.  
-Comment, ordinaire? , répète Sedna.  
-Ben... j'ai eu un examen de Langues mortes.  
-L'as-tu réussi? , demande Nanuuq, brusquement plus attentif.  
-'Cune idée.  
-Comment allait Alfred et Samuel, aujourd'hui? , continue la déesse marine.  
-Bien. Samuel a passé tout le dîner à expliquer à Alfred le traité du Secret.  
-Tu ne l'a pas aidé? , s'étonne Sedna. Le jeune esprit-ours soupire une deuxième fois, refusant d'y répondre.  
Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa mère est très vite d'esprit.  
« Tu t'es encore endormi en cours?! _Aputik_ , fais des efforts un peu! Si tu continues comme ça, tu va couler ton année! »  
Matthew écoute le reste des reproches, avalant difficilement la viande de phoque. Couler son année? Lui? N'importe quoi! Il est parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion, tout matière confondue. Il jette un regard vers son père, mais comme toujours, celui-ci ne prête pas d'attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Et pour cause, il s'est endormi, sa grosse patte griffue supportant sa joue.  
Voyant ça, le sang de l'adolescent monstre fait un tour complet dans ses veines. Mais il reste là, finissant de peine et de misère son assiette. Une fois celle-ci vide, et sans aucune préoccupation pour les reproches de Sedna, il se lève et va la déposer dans l'évier de la cuisine, avant de monter l'escalier et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Il verrouille la porte, puis s'empresse de retirer ses lunettes puis son pantalon, restant ainsi en caleçon et chandail de hockey, chacun faisant deux fois sa taille. Sans ménagement, il se laisse tomber sur son lit, s'enroulant sous les couvertures et les fourrures qui s'y trouvent.  
Tandis que son esprit glisse peu à peu dans les limbes, le jeune monstre réfléchit. Vraiment, les parents sont les créatures les plus étranges du monde, se dit-il, démoralisé. Quand il était ourson, ça ne les dérangeait absolument pas qu'il s'endormes en classe. Mais depuis ses douze ans, c'est devenu une source de conflits constants -enfin, avec sa mère, son père étant plutôt je-m'en-foutiste avec lui.  
« Parfois, j'aimerais être un Normie... », murmure-t-il, avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

* * *

 **06:12 PM**  
 **Hogwards Avenue, mausoleum of Kirkland's family**  
« Arthur! Viens manger! »  
Le jeune sorcier tourne la tête vers la porte close de sa chambre, observant celle-ci. Il soupire, puis stoppe la musique punk normie qui jusqu'ici se déversait dans ses oreilles grâce à des écouteurs, met en veille l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux et sur lequel il travaillait, retire ses écouteurs et se lève. Grimaçant sous le fourmillement parcourant ses jambes engourdies, Arthur quitte sa chambre, descendant l'escalier en colimaçon pour arriver à la cuisine/salle à manger.  
« Putain, mais il fait un froid de fantôme, ici! », fait-il, en se frottant les avant-bras, tout en se dirigeant vers la table circulaire se trouvant au centre de la pièce.  
-Ton langage, jeune monstre! , sermonne par habitude la Sorcière, sans quitter des yeux la louche qui fait un viens et va des plus délicats entre diverses assiettes et un chaudron de fonte contenant un ragoût aux allures appétissantes.  
-T'aurais pas si froid si t'étais pas comme un ogre sous son pont, rajoute Peter, déja assis à la table.  
-Ton museau! , grince Arthur, en s'assoyant en face de son plus jeune frère.  
-Toi-même!  
-Les garçons! , s'écrie leur mère, exaspérée. Vous parlez plus mal que des loup-garous en rute qui se battent pour une goule!  
Vexés de la remarque, les deux jeunes Sorciers se taisent, grommelant tous deux tout bas en gaélique, leur langue maternelle. Quelques instants plus tard, des assiettes de ragoût fumant se déposèrent d'eux-mêmes devant eux. Ils remercient leur mère, qui vient s'asseoir avec eux. Tranquillement, les trois Anglais commencent le repas du soir, avant de raconter, l'un après l'autre, leur journée.  
Peter, surexcité comme un diablotin avant un mauvais coup, explique avec un grand sourire les diverses plaisanteries que lui et ses camarades ont fait au remplaçant Normie.  
« Un Normie? », s'étonne Hannah, médusée. « À Monster High? Impossible! »  
-Malheureusement, c'est le cas..., approuve l'adolescent. Mme Sans-tête en a réellement engagé un. Mais ça ne durait qu'une journée.  
Il évite de parler de l'insulte que le Normie en question a proféré sur leur communauté. Sa mère n'a pas besoin d'être au courant. Et aussi du fait qu'il a utilisé pleinement ses dons magiques pour lui jouer d'horribles tours de diablotin dès qu'il l'a pût.  
« Et toi, Peter? Ta journée? »  
Le jeune Sorcier se met donc à raconter sa journée (ennuyante aux oreilles de son frère aîné, qui conserve le silence), tout en dégustant le reste du repas dans la joie et le bonheur d'être ensembles. Une fois leurs assiettes vides, la Sorcière les fait léviter jusqu'à l'évier avant d'aller faire les comptes de sa librairie, tandis que les deux jeunes semi-Normies retournent à leurs occupations respectives, soit ses devoirs pour le cadet et son ordinateur pour l'aîné.

* * *

 **05:55 PM**  
 **Whale Street, mausoleum of Beilschmidt's family**  
Au domicile des Beilschmidt, tout est relativement calme, si tant est qu'on puisses considérer Gilbert Beilschmidt comme un monstre calme. Et ce n'est absolument pas le cas.  
« _Einer gegen alle - eur Gott bin ich!_  
 _Ich war, ich bin, ich werde der sein, der zuletzt am Längsten lacht..._  
 _Ich stehe aufrecht, stehe stloz und greife nach der Macht..._ », chantonne en allemand le composite, utilisant la spatule comme micro. Ludwig, de son coté, observe son grand frère danser et chanter tout en finissant la préparation du dîner.  
- _Bruder_ [2], as-tu bientôt fini? , soupire-t-il, après avoir déposé les couvercles sur la table.  
- _Ich kenne kein Erbarmen..._ Hein? , s'interrompt l'albinos, avant de se tourner vers son cadet. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-As-tu bientôt fini? , répète Ludwig.  
-Oh! Euh... Ouais! En fait, c'est prêt!  
Arrêtant de suite son spectacle de chant et de danse, l'aîné Beilschmidt coupe le feu et met dans les assiettes la viande cuite et les fromages tout juste sortis du réfrigérateur, puis les tend à Ludwig, qui va les déposer à son tour sur la table.  
Les deux frères commencent à dîner, à peine troublé par l'absence de leur père, Sven. Celui-ci étant, de toute façon, en mission en Orient pour les États-unis. Les étudiants monstres en ont l'habitude. Ça ne les dérange pas.  
Comme à l'habitude, Gilbert raconte de long en large sa monstrueuse journée, ignorant à peine la mine sombre de son cadet. Mais il finit tout de même par le remarquer.  
« Hey, _Bruder_! Ça va ou quoi? », fait-il, étonné.  
-Hein? Oh, rien... C'est juste que...  
-Que quoi?  
-... Disons simplement que j'ai joué un mauvais tour au Normie, en Maths abominables, explique Ludwig. Et j'en suis pas fier...  
-Pas fier?! , s'étonne le composite. Voyons, Luddy! Le Normie avait mérité ça! Après tout, ils nous a insulté!  
-Mais c'est un Normie! Il n'est pas au courant de notre existence ! , argumente le plus jeune.  
-Les Normies nous ont forcés à nous cacher! , réplique Gilbert, d'un ton sec, ses boulons cervicaux commençant à se charger d'électricité. Avant, ils nous respectaient, mais tout à changer quand l'Église s'est mise à nous chasser! Tu le sais, en plus! T'a bien dû voir certains de leurs films, non?  
Ludwig hoche la tête, contraint. Comme bien des jeunes monstres, il a vu certains des films que les Normies font sur eux. Si bien des choses leurs sont interdites, ça, non. Et rien ne l'a plus dégoûté que de voir monsieur Stein, son voisin et le père de Frankie, ridiculisé ainsi. Lui qui est un grand scientifique reconnu à travers tout le pays, voir dans le monde entier, réduit à une créature qui sait à peine parler!  
Voyant que son frère approuve, l'électricité contenue dans les boulons de Gilbert se disperse dans le reste de son corps, le faisant frissonner. Mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas.  
Le reste du repas se déroule assez normalement, bien que les conversations soient d'un ton plutôt glacial.  
Les deux jeunes Allemands, une fois le dîner terminé, se charge de laver la vaisselle. Et à un moment, Gilbert lâche, d'un ton qui se veut sans réponse;  
« Si je te dis ça, Ludwig, c'est pour ton bien. »  
Mon bien? , répète en pensée le composite blond. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de mon bien?  
Mais il ne dit rien.  
Car de l'autre côté, il sait que son père lui dirait la même chose, s'il était présent.

* * *

 **09:03 PM**  
 **Dante Street, mausoleum of Vargas's family**  
Comme tous les soirs, la famille Vargas est réunie autour d'une bonne table. Les conversations vont et viennent entre le grand-père, les petits-fils et la belle-fille. Les Vargas dînent relativement tard, vu qu'ils tiennent un petit _ristorante_ bien italien où tout les membres de la famille travaillent.  
« Un Normie? À Monster High? », rit Marcus, le grand-père lare, assis à l'une des extrémitiés de la grande table, comme le veut son titre de chef de famille.  
-Si, _nonno_ [3]! approuve Feliciano, en souriant bêtement, comme à son habitude.  
-Et cet imbécile de Normie a insulté les monstres, putain! , ajoute furieusement Lovino. Le grand-père cligne des yeux, mais continue de sourire.  
-Ah bon?  
-Sérieux? , s'écrie Romeo, le benjamin des enfants Vargas, surexcité. Et vous lui avez fait quoi, comme blague?  
-Les garçons, interrompt Marcus. Vous lui avez tous fait du tord?  
Il y a une petite hésitation, mais Feliciano la rompt facilement;  
« Des tours, mais rien qui puisses l'avoir blessé, _nonno_. »  
-En êtes-vous sûr?  
-... Physiquement, ajoute Lovino, soudain peu fier de ses plaisanteries.  
-Ah, ça, c'est mieux! , s'exclame le lare. Si ce n'était que des blagues de diablotin, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ferait un tolé. Toutefois...  
Il prend alors un air grave, qui met en alerte ses petits-fils.  
« Toutefois... je tiens à vous le rappeler, les garçons. Les Normies ont oubliés notre existence. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des créatures de légendes, faites pour effrayer leurs enfants. Ils ne savent plus que les croque-mitaines, les fantômes, les goules, les djinns et autres esprits existent. Même chose pour les gargouilles qui veillent sur leurs lieux de cultes, et je ne parlerais pas des autres, mises dans le même panier. Ils ont oublié qu'autrefois, nous les protégeons et les châtiont de leurs mauvaises et bonnes conduites. Pour eux... nous ne sommes que des histoires pour effrayer et rire. Alors... n'attendez pas de ce remplaçant du respect, s'il découvre que ces fables sont réelles. Nous avons peur d'eux... et eux ont peur de nous. Comprenez-vous? »  
-Oui, _nonno_ , approuvent-ils tous d'une même voix. Un certain silence s'installe, puis Marcus sourit de nouveau, avant de regarder Ligie, assise de l'autre côté de la table.  
-Bon! Dis-moi, Ligie, où as-tu trouvé ce délicieux poisson?

* * *

[1] Signifie "neige" en inuit.  
[2] Signifie "frère" en allemand.  
[3] Signifie "grand-père" en italien.

* * *

 **Peter Kirkland :** Sorcier.  
 **Sven Beilschmidt :** Composite.  
 **Marcus Vargas :** Lare.  
 **Romeo Vargas :** Fils de Ligie, petit-fils d'un Lare.

* * *

 **M/A :** J'adore le speech final de papy Rome. Et dire qu'il m'est venu comme ça!  
Sinon, avez-vous aimé cet incursion dans le foyer de certains de nos monstres bien-aimés? Si vous avez aimé ça, je vous promets qu'il y aura d'autres! Pas forcèment des joyeux, mais pas non plus des tristes à mourir.  
Sinon, j'aime les épisodes de "Blackjack". Ils sont si touchants et si drôles! Que ce soit les séquences entre Blackjack, Pinoko (et Largo, parfois), ou encore les histoires des patients. Comme l'épisode avec Luna Luna, le petit lion blanc. J'avais jamais vu BJ s'énerver autant après Pinoko... Et oui, je sais, vous vous en foutez, mais pas moi! Écoutez rien qu'un seul épisode et vous comprendrez. Surtout à cause de BJ et Pinoko. Que celui qui trouve une relation plus mignonne que la leur me le dises que j'ailles voir ça de mes propres yeux!  
Enfin, bref. À la prochaine!


	5. Quatrième chapitre : A infernal new

**Titre :** Monster High.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant.  
 **Warning :** Aucun pour l'instant.  
 **Summary :** Merston High, de son nom officiel. Une bien étrange institution, à la sortie de Salem, fréquentée uniquement par des monstres. Vous en êtes un? Alors, bienvenue à Monster High.  
 **Disclaimer :** Le gros de l'univers et plusieurs personnages à Mattel. Plusieurs personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Personnage(s) :** La directrice Sans-tête | Bridgit/Britannia | Jason/Rhode Island | Blair/État de New York | River Styxx | Lorna McNessie | Howleen Wolf | Sirèna Von Boo | Bonita Femur. Mention de Spectra Vondergeist | Alfred/États-unis | Megan/New Jersey.  
 **M/A :** Salut la gang! Quatrième chapitre! Moins fourni que les autres, mais nous aurons ici un tournent très important pour la suite! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour la suite, si ce n'est que j'espères que vous aimerez.

* * *

 _We Are Monster High_ _TM_ _,_ Madison Beer.

* * *

 **Monster High**  
 **Quatrième chapitre : A infernal new**

 **07:30 AM**  
 **Headless Headmistress's office**  
« Monsieur Zarr, avant de vous faire signer les derniers papiers, je dois vous informer de quelques détails concernant notre établissement. »  
Le Normie hoche la tête, se demandant ce qui peut tant inquiéter la femme devant lui. Celle-ci, qui a les coudes sur son bureau, ses mains jointes soutenant son menton, le dévisage longuement. Même dans la pénombre du bureau, Zarr voit parfaitement les yeux d'un gris presque blanc de la dame. Ceux-ci, malgré leur bienveillance, sont inquiétants -à cause de leur couleur, probablement.  
« Merston High n'est pas un lycée ordinaire. », commence-t-elle, l'air sérieuse. « Nous avons des jeunes venant des quatre coins du monde et même du pays. Nous possédons donc une dynamique internationale très ouverte. De ce fait, nous n'interdisons pas nos étudiants parler dans d'autres langues. »  
-Particulier, commente-t-il. Dans mes anciennes polyvalentes, on interdisait leur utilisation sauf en cours de langues.  
-Pas ici. Cependant, nous sommes excessivement stricts en ce qui a trait aux devoirs et aux études. Nous attendons de nos étudiants un excellent niveau. De ce fait, ne vous privez pas de retenues, de devoirs, de tests et d'examens. Si vous êtes trop souple, les élèves eux-même s'en plaindront, tant ils y sont habitués.  
-Des jeunes qui se plaignent de ne pas avoir de devoirs? , rit Zarr, de plus en plus étonné. C'est la première fois que je vois ça!  
-Nous sommes à Merston High. Rien n'est ordinaire...  
Le ton sur lequel elle le dit intrigue le Normie.  
« De plus, et je tiens à le préciser, comme nous n'avons aucun poste de vacant, nous vous en avons créer un, sous le nom de "Culture moderne". Vous devrez enseigné à nos étudiants le monde qui l'entoure, et ce peu importe le pays. »  
-De quelle façon? , questionne-t-il.  
-De toutes les manières possibles. Nous vous laissons le champs libre. Cependant, il vous est interdit de présenter quoi que ce soit sans mon consentement. Notre clientèle est particulière, aussi nous devons nous assurer que le contenu ne soit pas... comment dire? Dérangeant.  
-Comme la sexualité?  
-Oh non! C'est autre chose.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
Nouveau sourire mystérieux.  
« Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, monsieur Zarr. »  
Elle lui tend ensuite divers papiers administratifs, qu'il remplit en les lisant en diagonale, afin de ne pas se faire avoir.  
« Voici votre grille de cours. », présente la directrice, en lui tendant un agenda d'enseignant. « Tout est à l'arrière. À l'intérieur, nous y avons ajouté tout le nécessaire, comme votre numéro de local, vos listes d'élèves et autre informations nécessaires. Vos premiers cours ne commenceront que demain, afin de vous permettre de créer des programmes. Dragan, notre bibliothécaire, vous permet d'utiliser nos ordinateurs pour ce faire. »  
-Je vous remercie, madame Headless, sourit Zarr, en tendant une main à la femme. Celle-ci lui serre la main.  
-Et moi, au nom du personnel et des élèves de Merston High, je vous y souhaite la bienvenue.

* * *

 **08:29 AM**  
 **Mad Sciences classroom, 9th grade**  
Dans la classe, tout est relativement calme. Les jeunes monstres écoutent avec plus ou moins d'attention leur enseignante expliquer les propriétés de la mousse de Scylla. Jason observe sans vraiment écouter sa soeur Blair discuter avec Lorna et River. Il se demande comment celle-ci fait pour continuer de réussir ses cours malgré le temps monstrueusement effrayant qu'elle passe à jacasser.  
Soudain, le son grinçant de l'intercom se fait entendre. Madame Bridgit s'arrête aussitôt, puis, elle et ses étudiants, tournent tous la tête vers la corne de phonographe en fer rouillé servant principalement à faire entendre les messages de la directrice Sans-tête.  
« Élèves de Merston High... », commence-t-elle.  
-Merston High? , s'exclame Howleen. Depuis quand elle dit Merston High?  
-... aujourd'hui est une première dans notre histoire. Pas seulement de notre école, mais de notre monde. En effet, le conseil administratif de Merston High a engagé Monsieur Lou Zarr, en temps que professeur de Culture moderne.  
Tous écarquillent les yeux, sous le choc. Ce nom... c'est celui du remplaçant normie de la veille!  
« Impossible... », murmure Lorna. « Ils peuvent pas engager un Normie, quand même! »  
-Son cours est cependant obligatoire et remplacera les heures libres. Toutefois, vous serez libre de manquer un cours par semaine, qui vous sera alloué pour vos études. Mais seul cinq élèves par cours y seront autorisés et aucun lors du premier cours.  
Un second son grinçant indique que l'intercom a été fermé. Le silence reste malgré tout, lourd et pesant. Cherchant le soutien d'un monstre adulte, les élèves se tournent vers madame Bridgit. Celle-ci les regarde un par un, puis, l'air de rien, reprend son cours là où elle l'a arrêté. Aucun des jeunes étudiants n'osent dire quelque chose...  
... mais ils n'en pensent pas tant.

* * *

 **09:17 AM**  
 **Merston High Hallway**  
Tous les étudiants, septièmes année comme terminaux, sont soit rivés à leurs ICercueil en quête d'informations donnés par Spectra, soit en grande discussion avec leurs copains ou camarades de classe. La nouvelle les secoue tous.  
Quel monstre, de tout façon, resterait indifférent à ça? Quel monstre accepterait qu'un Normie viennes lui faire la classe?  
Dans les escaliers du premier étage, les Pom Pom Monstres discutent entre elles de cette horrible nouvelle, tandis que, pour une rare fois, les quatre Jones présents au lycée sont réunis. Leur conversation, mélange de dialectes autochtones, d'anglais, de français et autres onomatopées lupines, se fait discrète, parmi le brouhaha du couloir où ils sont réunis. Alfred, en bon grand frère, se veut rassurant, mais même lui n'est pas rassuré.  
D'autres groupes sont formés ici et là, éparpillés dans les corridors où même la pénombre, d'habitude rassurante, est glacée.  
Pour une fois, Sirèna n'est pas dans les limbes. Même elle comprend la gravité de la situation.  
« Tout va changer... », murmure-t-elle à elle-même, enroulant l'une des mèches de ses longs, bouclés et épais cheveux d'un outremer lavande autour d'un de ses doigts palmés.  
-Hum? Tu dis quoi, Sirèna? , demande Bonita. Surprise, la monstre hybride sursaute et se tourne vers son amie.  
-Moi? Rien, je pensais à voix haute, élude-t-elle.  
-T'étais encore dans les limbes, hein? , rit Bonita. Comme seule réponse, Sirèna hoche la tête, repartant de suite dans son territoire préféré ; les limbes de son esprit.

* * *

 **Jason A. Jones :** Loup-garou.  
 **Blair A. Jones :** Louve-garou.  
 **River Styxx :** Fille d'un faucheur. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Lorna McNessie :** Fille du monstre du Loch Ness. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Howleen Wolf :** Louve-garou. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Megan M. Jones :** Louve-garou.  
 **Bonita Femur :** Mi-Phalène, mi-squelette. _Personnage de la série originale._

* * *

 **M/A :** Incroyable, non? Un Normie! Enseigner à MH! J'entends déjà les plaintes des parents de nos chers et bien-aimés monstres... Pas vous?  
Bref! Je voulais vous demander quelque chose; si jamais il y a un petit quelque chose que vous voulez voir dans les prochains chapitres, dites-le moi. Je sais très bien où je vais, rassurez-vous, mais ça pourrait être amusant, non?  
... Enfin, bref.  
À la prochaine, mes petits monstres!


End file.
